TV Time
by AdrianaCartoonFangirl
Summary: When Lucy's plans to spend time with Rocky get cancelled, Lincoln steps in and invites her to watch TV with him.


Right now it was Lincoln's TV time, which meant that he was given permission to watch his favorite show, ARGGH! He had been waiting for this particular episode for a long time; since the host, Hunter Spector, would be travelling to the West coast. It was a brand new location not just for Mr. Spector, but also the audience.

The show itself still had about 5 minutes before it starts. Lincoln usually liked to watch the commercials leading up to ARGGH! So he would go downstairs a little early.

As he made his way down the hall, he passed by his sisters' rooms, which were all closed. When he passed Lucy and Lynn's room, he saw the door was open but the only one present was Lucy. She lied still on her bed with her arms folded across her chest. Normally when she lays like this, she'll let out a quiet sigh, but she was silent.

Lincoln's big brother instinct kicked in and he knew that something was wrong. He stepped into the room and walked up to her bed.

"What's the matter?" Lincoln asks.

"I missed Vampires of Melancholia last night," Lucy answered, still lying on her bed.

"Oh," Lincoln was about to walk away when he realized that unless the circumstances call for it, she _never_ misses her favorite show. Something must have been amiss.

"Why?" Lincoln wonders in curiosity.

Lucy had a long explanation, so she decided to sit up while talking to Lincoln.

"Yesterday I was supposed to go to Rocky's house so we can Vampires of Melancholia together," Lucy explains, "But when I got there, his dad told me that he just got back from the dentist and he was feeling groggy."

"Mr. Spokes told me that Rocky needed rest, so I turned around and came home. By the time I got here, Lynn was already hogging the TV and was watching a hockey game, and you know how she is. She guards the remote with her life," Lucy concludes.

It was quite a predicament Lucy was in. Then Lincoln remembered that Vampires of Melancholia was added to the channel website.

"Can't you watch it online?" Lincoln suggests hopefully.

"I already checked online, but the new episode hasn't been uploaded yet. It's just reruns," Lucy sighs.

"I tried calling Rocky to see if I can go over and watch it On Demand with him, but he hasn't gotten back to me. He's probably still recovering from having his wisdom teeth pulled.

Lucy lays back down with her head making a quiet thud as it landed on her pillow.

"Sigh. I hate it when my plans get cancelled," Lucy groans.

Lincoln hated seeing any of his sisters bummed like this, especially when they planned on doing something fun. Even though it was his TV time and he didn't initially plan on sharing it, he decided to do so.

"Hey Luce, do you wanna watch ARGGH with me?" Lincoln asks.

Lucy looks at Lincoln. At the moment, she didn't have anything else to do except mope. So she decided to take her brother up on his offer.

"Sure," She said.

Lucy gets off her bed and follows her brother out of her room.

* * *

ARGGH! wasn't going to start for another thirty seconds, so Lincoln and Lucy talk a little bit as the commercials play.

"Has Rocky ever seen ARGGH! before?" Lincoln asks.

"No he hasn't. I hate to admit it, but half the time I forget this show exists. It's probably because we are both too focused on VOM," Lucy admitted.

Lincoln couldn't believe that Lucy just called her favorite show "VOM". However, it was very amusing.

"Did you seriously just call it VOM?" Lincoln's laughs while giving a smirk.

Lucy was a little embarrassed to admit that she called it VOM courtesy of Lori and Leni who called it that. She needed to come up with an excuse.

"Hey, saying the full name can get tiring after a while," Lucy claims.

The commercial break has ended and the opening credits of ARGGH! play. As is the case with new episodes of any show, the rule was that no talking was allowed; unless it's on commercial.

Today, on this episode of ARGGH, Hunter Spector was exploring an abandoned museum in Salem, Oregon where there were rumors of voices being heard and the eyes of paintings were moving and glowing.

* * *

During the first commercial break, the two siblings were free to talk.

"You know something?" Lucy turns to Lincoln, "Even though I'm not too keen on the whole ghost-hunting aspect; especially since he doesn't do it so humanely, this show has one of the best atmospheres I've ever seen."

"You're right," Lincoln agrees, "The atmosphere is one of the things that drew me and Clyde to it too. Well that, and the fact that Hunter is pretty charismatic."

"The other really cool thing about it is that he gets to visit all kinds of interesting places," Lincoln added, "I sure wish I could go to these places."

"Hey Lincoln, do you think Rocky will like ARGGH?" Lucy wonders.

Lincoln glances at the ceiling as he ponders Lucy's question. "Well you know him better than I do, but if you want my opinion, then he might," Lincoln says.

"Maybe I can show him sometime," Lucy whispers as she grins.

"Ooh, hold that thought Luce, the show's back on," Lincoln turns his attention towards the TV.

* * *

After exactly 30 minutes of suspenseful ghost hunting, the show ends, much to the two siblings' delight.

"That was a good episode, wasn't it?" Lincoln claims.

Lucy puts her hand on Lincoln's shoulder, "Thank you for letting me watch ARGGH with you. It made me feel a lot better," Lucy thanks him.

"You're welcome, Luce," Lincoln says.

"Hey, I have an idea," He added, "If Rocky ends up liking ARGGH, maybe the three of us can have a little marathon together."

"Do you mean it?" Lucy wonders as her face lights up, only slightly.

"Of course," Lincoln reassures her, "Now that you two are dating, I'd like to hang out with Rocky more often. Just between us, this also applies to all our sisters' boyfriends; and Sam."

"I'm sure he'd like to hang out with you too, especially considering you're friends with his older brother," Lucy points out.

"If all three of us watch ARGGH together, then it'll basically be like I'm the third wheel to you two," Lincoln jokes.

The two siblings chuckle at Lincoln's joke.


End file.
